


Guarding Mate

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Sterek One Shots [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles is a stripper, derek is a bodyguard, stripper!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a bodyguard for a stripper known only as Stiles. And well, there may be something Derek’s hiding. Like the fact that he watches his mate strip every weekend in front of complete strangers. Not that Stiles knows he’s Derek’s mate or anything, because why would Derek tell him something that unimportant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guarding Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Guarding Mate (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227098) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



> I don't even know my friend asked for something strippery and this came out and it's late and i'm tired so there's probably mistakes because i don't have a beta ever so grammar is not a thing

Derek locked eyes with each member of his team before looking up at the stage and nodding. He got a nod in return and the music started. He took deep, slow breaths as Stiles stepped out on stage. He was dressed in a long overcoat, buttoned up and had a smirk on his face as he walked out. He stopped in the center and the music faded before becoming his dance music. Stiles tore the overcoat off, leaving him in bright red spandex shorts with ‘Lil Red’ written across the ass. He climbed the pole with ease, bending his body around it, and throwing himself into the dance. Derek tried not to stare but he was paid to keep Stiles safe and it was hard to do that if he _wasn’t_ watching, but he doesn’t need to stare at Stiles’s dick, no matter how much he wants it in his mouth. He looked away as Stiles opened his mouth in a sensual sigh, looking for all the world as if he was about to orgasm then and there. As the music tapered off Stiles slid from the pole, showing his ‘goods’ as he sank to the floor, knees spread wide, smirking wide.

The applause and wolf whistling was tremendous, but it always is with Stiles. He’s one of the most popular dancers in the club. Derek watched carefully, making sure no one was trying to get on stage. He saw one guy climb the barricade that protects the dancers, looking at Stiles with only one thing written on his face. Want.

Derek sighed and darted in, grabbing the man and pulling him back. “Hands stay off the dancers.” He shouted so the man could hear him.

“I can do whatever the fuck I want you fucker!” The man shouted back. “It’s my party!”

Derek sighed again, a common thing in this job, and shook his head. “Hands stay off the dancers.” He repeated, this time flashing his eyes alpha red, letting the man know what he was dealing with.

“You don’t scare me wolf!” The man screamed. “You hurt me and I get someone to _kill_  you.”

There was a pair of growls as Boyd and Erica appeared behind him, their eyes glowing gold.

“Back off man.” Boyd warned.

“I can fucking do what I want! And I want to fuck that man!” The man shouted.

Derek snapped and punched him, knocking him out.

“Get him out.” Derek ordered.

They nodded, knowing why he’d snapped, and he handed him over. Derek sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He closed his eyes and sent out his mind, feeling for the rest of his team and Stiles. Stiles was still on his way to the dressing room, Isaac and Cora near him, and Boyd and Erica were weaving way from him with the man. Everything was alright.

And then it wasn’t.

He felt the spike in Stiles’s heartbeat and the fear coarse through him. Derek had only felt that once before, when a man had managed to get up on stage. That was the first night Derek had seen Stiles. He’d pulled the man back. He’d been hired on the spot to protect Stiles. Derek snarled and ran for the dressing room. Something was scaring his mate and is instincts had taken over. He raced through the club, heading straight for Stiles’s dressing room. Everyone got out of the way, seeing a werewolf charging towards you tends to make people move, and soon he was there. He burst in and saw Stiles pinned against the wall by one big man, two more men beside him. They all turned to look at the door and Stiles gasped.

“D.” He choked. “Help.”

“Shut up.” The big man snarled, slamming Stiles against the wall.

Stiles whimpered but didn’t speak. But that whimper and plea was enough. Derek lunged across the room, tackling the big man to the ground, making him let go of Stiles. Within a few seconds he’d incapacitated all three men and was at Stiles’s side.

“Stiles?” He asked, his voice scared. “Can you hear me?”

Stiles whimpered but gave a small nod.

“Don’t move. The others are here to help.” As he said that Cora and Isaac appeared, claws extended, to find the fight over. They shifted to clean up easily, Isaac running for a medic and Cora taking stock of the injuries Derek gave the other men.

The medic appeared and hurried over. He went to push Derek aside but Derek snarled and he changed the motion to make him shift to Stiles’s side so he could see him. Derek obligied, not willing to move away from his mate when he was injured. He knew he should. He knew his cover was about to be blown. But he didn’t care. All that mattered was Stiles.

“He’ll be fine.” The medic whispered, knowing Derek would hear it. “I think he has a concussion and he’ll probably be bruised and sore tomorrow, but he’ll be alright.”

Derek nodded and turned to the door again as the club manager came in. He took one look around and locked eyes with Derek.

“Story.” He demanded.

“I felt his fear and came running.” Derek said. “Came in and the big one had Stiles pinned to the wall. He slammed him into the wall in front of me and I snapped. I took them out but they’re not badly hurt. Stiles will be fine though so it’s okay, right?”

“Well the owner will be happy to hear he doesn’t need a whole team for Stiles anymore.”

Derek was confused and it showed.

“Derek I know a mated wolf when I see one and judging by the things I heard coming down here about an Alpha gone partially mad, that boy right there is yours.”

Derek nodded.

“Well then if you two chose for him to continue dancing, and we’d like to know that as soon as possible, you can be his guard. I know you’ll do a good job.”

“I’d feel better with my team’s help as well.” Derek said.

“Alright, if you trust them they can continue with you and Stiles.”

“Thank you Peter.”

The manager nodded. “You and Stiles have the rest of the night off. Take him to the hospital and get him looked at. Then I think the two of you need to have a talk.”

Derek nodded.

“Good. Have a pleasant evening Derek.” He turned and walked away again. The rest of Derek’s team and the medic followed, leaving Derek and Stiles alone together.

“Is that true?” Stiles mumbled.

Derek’s attention shot to him. “What?”

“I’m your mate?”

Derek nodded. “Yea.”

“How long?”

“Since we met.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to lose you or scare you off cause I’m a wolf and everything.”

Stiles laughed weakly. “Dude do you have any idea how many wet dreams you’ve given me? How many times I have had to jerk off before _and_ after a performance just because I knew you were out there? Do you know how fucking turned on I get when I get to see those red eyes? Like holy fuck dude. There was no way in hell you were losing me.”

Derek grinned. “Really?”

“Yes really you imbecile. Now I’m in pain so let’s go to the doctors and get me some painkillers.”

Derek nodded, but he reached out and touched Stiles face, smiling softly. Black veins ran up his arm and Stiles gasped.

“Whoa. That’s awesome. You will be doing that again.”

Derek laughed, leaning closer. “As you wish.” He whispered.

Stiles’s jaw dropped. “Did you just-? I think you did.”

Derek smirked, leaning in a little closer. “Were you forged by Sauron? Cause baby you’re precious?”

“Stop!” Stiles protested weakly.

Derek’s smirk just grew and he got closer. “I’m going to take you to the doctor’s and get you checked out, then I’m gonna take you home and make you mine. And then, tomorrow morning, I think I’ll have you for second breakfast as well.”

Stiles groaned and closed the distance between their lips. He kissed messily and weakly, but Derek loved every single second of it. When Stiles finally pulled away, his eyes were blown wide with desire and his lips were swollen from the kissing.

“I hate that I found you easiest to talk to.” Stiles muttered. “And that I told you nerdy pick up lines are a _huge_ turn on for me.”

Derek laughed. “There’s plenty more where those came from.”

Stiles smiled. “Good. But right now pain is a thing so doctor’s. Then we are going to your house and you are going to fuck me through the matress. Deal?”

“Hell yes.” Derek said, giving him another quick kiss. “But one thing first.”

“Hm?”

“Is that a sonic screwdriver in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”


End file.
